XVI
by AkikuTamikai
Summary: Please read first fan fiction my friend made me put that
1. The Info Project

Profile Info!!!!!!!

Name: Electropastic (My friend)

Powers: Spinning

Weapon(s): Axe

Hair: Long, down to shoulder, but in low pony tail, blonde

Top: Short, black

Bottom: Shorts, black

Age: 17

Eyes: Blue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: Windex (Friend)

Powers: Sleep

Weapon(s): Sleeping gas

Hair: Long, down to feet, blonde

Top: Dress, white

Age: 16

Eyes: White

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: Akirx (Me)

Powers: Uhhh I haven't really found out yet

Weapon(s): Two Swords

Hair: Long, down to waist, light blue

Top: 4 Strings 2 go around her neck 2 go around her back, black

Bottom: Cerulean skirt with a black belt with a gold ring in the middle of the belt and it has jeans with the skirt

Age: 16

Eyes: Black, but changes color with mood

Ok finished with the info whew that took awhile!


	2. Ice and Castle

Chapter 1

Ice and Castle

Heh! I just that I don't own the kingdom hearts chacters or game but if I did……..

"Understand your mission?"

"Yes superior."

"Good, now go."

Mean while…One very, very, cold girl was saying" Why am I the cold person!"

All of a sudden a black portal opened out of the middle of nowhere.

Two strangely black figures walked out of it.

Electrostatix yelled "Who the hell are you!!!!"

One of the black figures suddenly pulled her through the portal.

She saw a big white castle in front of them.

"That was easy!" one of the black hooded figure exclaimed.

"I was the one who did all of the work! You idiot!" the other hooded figure yelled

They dragged her into the castle.

Then shoved her into the basement for now.

"Oh dear! This isn't good!" Statix bit her thumb and pressed it on the scroll with her friends in it.

All of a sudden smoke appeared and her friends poped out.

"Hi, Statix!" her friend Akirx exclaimed

"Hi, Akirx!" Statix yelled

"Oh, great! Windex is still sleeping" Statix mumbled

Suddenly the door busted open and there stood thirteen hooded figures.

They all whispered to each other not paying attention to the girls at all who were escaping through the door. (heh heh suckers!)

"Hold it right there!" they heard someone say.

Then, they started running like hell!

"We left Windex!" Akirx yelled

"We'll get her later! Besides, she's in her hamster ball…"

Suddenly the place went black and the lights went back on they were in this white room all around the room were these white chairs

The girls looked around for an exit but there was none!

"Shi—"Akrix almost cursed but got cut off by Statix

"Akirx!" Statix yelled

"Sorry…"

All of a sudden the black hooded figure appeared out of nowhere and all thirteen were sitting on the chairs

"Hello girls…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heh! That's it for now! Boy, am I bushed!


	3. The Basement and the Decision

The Basement And The Decision

Disclaimer : I don't own Kindom Hearts OK!There i said it ...WAH!!!!!!!!!

The black hooded figures shoved the two girls back in to the basement then closed the door

Why are we here Electrospastix!?

I don't know!

Well you were the one holding the scroll last time!

Look, two of those guys opened a portal and dragged me through

it what was I supposed to do?

"..."

yawn

"huh?" the two girls spoke

They turned around and saw their friend Windex getting out of her hamster ball.

"Hey, guys" Windex exclaimed

"Hi Windex!"Akirx stated

Windex looked around the room and looked back to her friends.

"Where are we?"

"Ask her!" Akirx yelled while pointing at Statix.

"Ugh! For the last time I-"

Electrospastix started but got cut off by Windex

"Shhhhhhhh!"

Windex pointed to the door she and started climbing the stair

steps (Literally)

She put her ear to the door and listened to someone's

conversation.

"What are we supposed to do with them?!"

"Why are you asking me?!"

"..."

"Well!"

"Shhhhhh! May I remind you that we have company in the basement

and they could be listening!"

"So!"

Then in a few minutes there were some growls then screaming, and some evil laughter, then a silence

The three girls looked at each other

Windex climbed down from the stairs and headed for her friends

"...That...was...weird..."

There was silence back into the room

sigh

"Were gonna be stuck here right?" Akirx asked

"Probably"

"I'm bored!" Akirx yelled

"Shhhhhhhhhhh! Electrospastix whispered loudly and covered Akirx's mouth

"You don't want them to hear us!"

Akirx mumbled something as Electrospastix let her go

"But, but, but, but, but...I'm bored Akirx whispered but loudly

" Don't worry! We'll probably get out of here soon!"

Electrospastix whispered

Crash

The door burst opened and one of them came down

"Well, you three girls are probably wondering why you are here?"

"That's because our group was supposed to look for one of you but ended up finding three, heh"

Akirx nearly jumped out of her skin when Windex fell to the ground asleep.

"i'll put her back in the hamster ball" said Electrospastix while doing so

"well,that was intertaining but you come with me the others will be destroyed" stated the cloak figure ponting at  
Electrospastix who then shouted "I DONT KNOW WHY, BUT YOU NEED ME FOR SOMETHING ILL HIT MYSELF WITHA MY AXE IN THE HEAD IF THEY DONT COME!"

The cloaked figure of silver hair was suprized by the sudden

outburst.

Akirx turned to her friend with a smile "Really?!" she asked

with enthusiasum

Electrospastic looked at her with the

Do-I-Have-To-Answer-That-Question-So-Just-Go-With-It-Or'llThey'll -Kill-You-

Akirx sighed

"Well then,I guess we can use two more people.."The cloaked

figure with silver hair said.

"Come"he said.

The three girls followed

"I hate you" Akirx whispered to Electrospastic.

"What!" Electrospastic whispered back

They came out of the basement and saw the rest of the castle

"Shit!" Electrospastic whispered

"What?" Akirx whispered back

"I forgot my camra!" Electrospastic whispered

Akirx slapped her forehead "Oh dear god!" she whispered

The cloaked figure turned to the three girls

"State your names" he said

"Electrospastic and this is Windex and Akirx..uh...guy...sir.."

Electropastic said as she pointed to us and her

"Well,let's meet the others,shall we?" he asked walking foreward

"Oh great their's others!" Akirx whispered sarcasticly

"Don't worry!" Electrospastic said quietly as she walking foreward too

" I'm worrying!!!" Akirx whispered

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!

Yey!And!BUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(\/)  
('')  
(")(")


	4. The Title Can't Fit

The Meeting And Electrosatix Scares People

Disclaimer:Yes...i don't own Kingdom Hearts...pity isn't it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were walking down the hallways for what it seems like HOURS!!!

And Electrosatix kept on repeating herself

"Are we there yet?" she would ask

"No" the guy would reply

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes"

"LIAR!" she yelled out

"No, really were here" he replied

"LIAR!" she yelled again

Then she started to run down back we came from

"Idiot!" Akirx yelled and she took Windex's ball and rolled it down at her and she bumped into the ball and started screaming (who wouldn't?)

"Bad Idea!" Akirx yelled following her friends

The ball kept on crashing into to stuff and then this guy was walking down the hall peacefully then,BOOM! The ball hit the guy and he started screaming too. It sounded VERY high pitched and that it could almost break the sound  
barrier.

The ball crashed into this other wall which was the library wall

------In The Library Before The Crash------

Zexion ans Larxene were in the library reading peacefully

They heard screaming and the looked up for one split second and BOOM!

A giant hamster ball crashed through the wall

Their faces were like this 0-o

------Back To The Present------(Yey!Presents!!!!!!!!!I like presents!Like the ones you get in Christmas! You : NOT THAT KIND OF PRESENTS! Me:Aww man...I wanted a granade... You: Slowly walks away Me: Hey! where ya  
going? You :Starts running like hell Me: Ugh...that's how I always lose my friends...)

The ball was crashed into the wall and the guy kept on screaming

"Great! How do we find them now!"Xemnas yelled

"Easy, just follow the screaming .." Akirx mumbled

"Oh.." Xemnas quietly said

I wonder if this guy isn't a total idiot... Akirx thought

The guy opened a portal and pushed her into it

Jerk! Akirx thought

The portal opened in the library and the ball was still crashed in to the wall and the books fell

Electrostatix and the other guy slid of the ball

And the guy was still screaming

Electrosatix got up and walked over to Akirx "That was fun!" Electrostatix yelled

"I hate you..." Akirx whispered

"What?" Electrostatix asked

"Ugh..."Akirx sighed

"Zexion,Larxene, what are you still doing here?" Xemnas asked

"What do you mean?" The guy sitting on the couch next to the girl asked

"But,I told Axel to get you...wait! I told Axel to get you...dear god..." Xemnas answered

"You guys were sopossed to go to a meeting that AXEL was sopossed to tell you but he didn't .so get to the meeting room."Xemnas spoke

"Oh..."the two people on the couch whispered and they dissapered

"Well,we better get to the meeting room" he said

"Squeek!" Electrostatix yelled

"Ugh..." Akirx sighed

Xemnas opened a portal and told the girls to step inside

The girls went through the portal

"Demyx..." Xemnas started

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!yesAhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Demyx asked

"QUIT SCREAMING AND GET YOUR BUTT IN THE MEETING ROOM!" Xemnas yelled then stepped into the portal

"Sorry..."Demyx whispered and vasished into the Meeting Room

The portal opened and they were in this white room with a lot of chairs on the wall(anyone who played the game knows)

Twelve people were sitting on the chairs "Everyone this is our new members Electrostatix and Akirx" Xemnas said

"Axel,could you stand up please and come over here?" Xemnas asked

"Ugh..."the guy said

He walked over to the girls "Hey, the name's Axel. Got it memorized? he asked

"Uhhhhh...no..." Akirx spoke

"Hi!Paxel! Electrostatix yelled

"It's Axel"he said back

"Caxel!"

"Axel!"

"Waxel!"

"It's AXEL!"

"Taxel!"

"AXEL!"

"Laxel!"

AXEL!

"Asshole!"

" A-X-E-L!AXEL!!!!!!!!!AXEL!AXEL!AXEL!"

"Axel!"

"NO-NO-IT-wait..."

"Ohh...so it's not Axel?OK!"

"Ugh..."he said as he sat back down to his seat

"Ok..." Xemnas started

"Uhhh...Saix...can you please come up here..."Xemnas asked

Saix got up and headed for the girls

"I'm Saix. Leave me alone"

"Uhhhh..." Akirx started but...

All of a sudden Electrostatix put her hands on her head "OH MY GOD!WE LEFT WINDEX!AGAIN!" Electrostatix yelled loudly as she left the room

There was loud rolling sounds then a BIG clear hamsterball appered at the door and bumping sounds were heard agenst the wall

"CAN SOMEONE HELP ME WITH THIS!!" Electrostatix yelled

"Hmmm...no" Akirx said

"AHH!!" Electrostatix slipped and the ball went through the room and landed ontop of Saix

Electrostatix ran into the room and climbed Windex's hamster ball and sat on the top

"Boy!That was hard!I'm tired..."She said falling asleep

----------10 minutes later----------

Yawn "Ok finished!" Electrostatix yelled sliding off the ball

"Umm...Electrostatix..." Akirx started

"Hmm?" she asked

"You put the hamsterball ontop of the guy..."Akirx finished

"Opps..." Electrostatix whispered as she rolled the ball off the guy

He got up and headed toward his seat

"Saix...are you ok?" Xemnas asked

"I think I broke every bone in my body..." he said in a  
dieing Tone

"Ok...ummm...who's next?" Xemnas asked

"Hmm...Roxas can you come up here...please..." Xemnas asked

"O-Ok..."Roxas stuttered

He got up and headed towards the girls in fear of Electrostatix who put her hand out with a geuine smile not crazy,mad,hyper or sad

"H-Hi i'm Roxas" he said holding his hand out

"Hi" Akirx said

"Hello" Electrostatix said shaking his hand

Roxas sighed

Then he went back to his seat

Axel turned to Roxas "Lucky!" he whispered "Shut up!" Roxas whispered back

"Uhhhh...next..." Xemnas started

"Demyx,can you come up here?" Xemnas asked

He got up and wnt toward the girls

"Uhh...hi i'm Demyx" he said

"Ooooh...your the guy that screamed like a little girl!" Electrostatix  
stated

"Uhhh..." he whispered

"Electrostatix! Can't you see you just insulted the freak!" Akirx told her

"Uhhh..." he said again and went back to his seat

"Ooookkk..." Xemnas whispered

"Next..." Xemnas started

"Umm...Marluxia can you come here?" Xemnas asked

He walked over to the girls "I'm Marluxia "he said

"Hi" Akirx spoke

"Hello!" Electrosatix said shakeing his hand

He went back to his seat _Whew! _he thought

"Uhhhh... Xigbar can you come up here?" Xemnas asked

"Argh..." he whispered

Akirx and Electrostatix looked at each other

"I"m Xigbar"he said

"How come you have one eye?" Electrostatix asked

"Because" he said

"Why?"

"Because"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE!"

"Why?"

"B-E-C-A-U-S-E!!!BECAUSE!"

_Slience was in the rooom_

------5 minutes later-------

"Why?"

"UGH!"he yelled as he walked back to his seat

"Thank you Xigbar...I guess..." Xemnas spoke

"He smelled like cheese!" Electrostatix whipered to Akirx

Akirx put her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing

"Luxord your turn..." Xemnas said

The guy got out of his seat and headed toward the girls

"I'm Luxord " he said while pulling out a card

"GOLDFISH!" Electrostatix yelled while grabbing the card and swallowing it

"Hey!That was my favorite card!" he yelled

"Don't try to get the card back!Let nature take it's course,THEN take the card back" she said

0-0 "On second thought you can keep it" he said while going back to his seat

"Ummm...Zexion...can you come here?" Xemnas asked

"They met me and Larxene in the library while you said our name" he said

"Fine be that way!" Xemnas whispered

"Ok...Vexen can you come here?"Xemnas asked

That guy got out of his seat and came toward the girls

"I'm Vexen" the guy spoke

" You sound weird!" Electrostatix yelled at him

He glared at her "You LOOK weird!" he yelled back

"UGH! YOU SUCK! " she yelled at him and kicking him where the sun don't shine

"OWW!" he yelled limping back to his seat

"Smooth..." Akirx whispered to her

"Vexen...are you ok?" Xemnas asked Everyone was stareing at him

"Where's the nearest hospital?!I think something's broken..." he said

"I don't know..." Xemnas said

Vexen wimpered

"Xalden...if you have the guts...come up here please..." Xemnas asked

He just sat there

"Well, girls that guy over there is Xalden" Xemnas said pointing at him

"HIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" Electrostatix yelled at him

"And I that's Lexaeus I don't think he has the guts ethier. " Xemnas said while pointing at him

"HIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" Electrostatix yelled again

"Well,Now you met all of them..." Xemnas said

_Thank god! _Akirx thought

_Sugar!Sugar!Sugar!SUGAR!!!!!!! _Electrostatix thought

**Yawn **Akirx and Electrostatix turned to the hamsterball Windex was waking up

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me OK!1,441 words! I'm SOOOOOOO bushed!


	5. Finding Our Rooms

Finding Our Rooms

Disclaimer:...You:Say it Me:...You: SAY IT NOW OR DIE!!! Me: OKOKOKOK!!!!I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS BECAUSE THE CRAZY PEOPLE SAY SO!!!!You:Thank you Me:...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Electrostatix,Akirx and Windex were walking down the corridors with the map they gave them to their rooms when Akirx asked Electrostatix...

"Why were you nice to some of them?"

"Yea so what? Is there a rule againsts being nice?" Electrostatix replied

Akirx stopped walking and put her hands on her hips and turned to Electrostatix "Ok, what are you planing with that crunchy,undercooked,noodle you call a brain?" she asked

"Nonthing..." Electrostatix said as they kept walking

_Riiiiight..._Akirx thought as she kept walking too

"I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!!!!!" Electrostatix yelled

----5 minutes later outside the bathroom----

"I told you not to eat the card!" Akirx yelled at Electrostatix

"I REGRET NONTHING! " Electrostatix shouted at Akirx

"Akirx..." Electrostatix started

"Hmm..."

"Can you ask that guy if he wants his card back...because i got..."

0-0 "I'm pretty sure now he doesn't want it back now " Akirx said back

"Are you sure?" Electrostatix asked

"Yup,and I don't even need to ask him" Akirx replied

-----5 minutes later back into the corridors-----

"Ok!It says take a right then left then walk down a longgggggggg halway then take a right then take a left the walk down another hallway until there is another right then keep on walking then we get to our rooms!"Akirx explained

"That seems long..." Windex Spoke

"Yeah..." Electrostatix agreed

"Well, were gonna have to get through all of it if we want to reach our rooms..." Akirx answered

Electrostatix and Windex sighed

"Ok!Let's start going!" Akirx yelled as she turned a right Electrostatix and Windex followed

All of them were walking down a long hallway the light in the room seemed to get brighter very brighter

"Did it get darker in here?" Electrostatix asked

"No...it got brighter" Windex answered

"Oh..." she replied

They found the the right they needed to take then the left then back to long hallways

"God!This is gonna take forever!" Akirx whined as she fell backwards on the floor

"Your right..." Electrostatix said while sitting down next to Akirx,Windex followed

"Shouldn't we get going?" Windex asked

"We will...were just resting first" Electrostatix answered

"Hmmm..."

**Slience**

The three got up and continued finding their rooms

They stopped infront of this hallway one going right one going left and one kept on going

"Which way do we take?" Electrostatix asked

"It says we go right " Akirx said as she turned right walking down the hallway

_Following the right directions is boring!I'll take a left! _Electrostatix thought taking that way

Windex looked around,n her friend took both opposite directions

She looked down the long hallway foreward and decided to take that path

-----With Akirx-----

"Ok!Let's take a left here!"

Akirx turned around "Guys?Guys!GUYS!"

0-0 _There's no one here but me..._

_------_With Electrostatix ------

"I like sugar!Sugar!Sugar!Sugar!I like sugar! Electrostatix sang as she was walking down the left hallway

"Huh?" she asked as she stoped

Infront of hear was three weird looking doors"Hmmm???" she wondered as she stepped foreward One door was on the left,one on the right,and one in the middle _i wonder where these doors lead to..._ she thought stepping closer opening the middle door **gasp!**

-------With Windex-------

Windex was walking down the middle hallway thinking that she should have tooken the right way instead of the wrong, but wanted to see what was down this strange hallway

She had a strange feeling that she was being followed

But nonthing was going to stop her from sleeping

She fell backwards in her hamsterball and slept

------With Akirx------

She decided that her friends would probably catch up soon so she should start heading toward thier rooms

She took a left then walked down the longgg hallway and took another right

She walked down that hallway for about 10 minutes until three doors were ahead of her

_I wonder if those doors are our rooms_ she thought walking foreward opening the right door...

-------With Electrostatix-------

"It's an empty room!With a wardrobe in the middle of it!" she yelled

"Wow...this place IS really big " she said

Electrostatix walked in the room and grabbed the wardrobe and smashed it on the floor yelling " I CONCRED NARNIA!!!" as she walked out the room

"OK!Let's try the left door!"Electrostatix put her ear on the door and she heard whislting

-------With Windex-------

Well...there's nonthing really...she's well...still sleeping...

--------With Akirx--------

She opened the right door and found a Dark Purple room

_Ok..._ she thought

She closed the door and opened the middle room and saw...

------With Electrostatix------

She opened the door and saw Xalden showering while whistling

He turned around and saw Electrostatix and screamed while covering himself

Electrostatix walked out closing the door then said "I've seen much much much much better"

------With Windex--------

Windex woke up and rolled around again ashe got tired and saw a door opened

She rolled her ball inside a saw tons of plants and flowers...it felt like home to her

(I forgot to mention that Windex has a flower intop of her head think of a pikmin its exactly like that the whole intena)

-------With Akirx--------

She opened the middle door and saw a bedroom will forest wall paper and dirt on the floor

She closed the door and opened the left one in that was a blue and black room

_Yup...this is sooo my room_ she thought while closing the door

"I bet that Electrostatix and Windex aren't coming so I better find them my self

--------With Electrostatix-------

She opened the right door but there was no room if she kept going she'd fall

But she actcidently tripped but her she was hanging upside down with her feet still at the edge

So she'd had to wait for someone to get before she would get up again

-------With Akirx---------

She was walking down the way she came from and saw the place where she think they seperated and she decided to take the left hallway

She kept on going until she saw three doors one of them was open and feet were at the edge

So,she decided to go check it out

--------With Windex--------

She was still in that room that made her feel like home

Until she felt like she should leave

So she got out of there walking back the way she came from thinking that she should have gone the right way

-------With Electrostatix----------

She was still hanging until,it felt like someone grabbed her feet

She decided not to scream since the person was helping her

She had completely got out and got up to see the person that had save her

--------With Akirx-----------

She had recscued Electrostatix and started asking her question as Electrostatix turned around

"Why were you hangging?"

"Oh!It's you Akirx!** Whew!**"

"Ummm...that didn't answer my question..."

"Oh!Yea,you see I was looking at the doors opening them and one I concered narnia"

"..."

"The,second one I saw a guy in the shower"

o-o

"And,last I tripped and fell hanging from a border about to fall and thats when you came and saved me!"

0-0 "Well, it seems like you got an adventure..."

"Yea!"

"Hey,by any chance when you were uhhh...having your uhhh...adventure time did you see Windex?"

"Hmm...no"

"Well come on we have to find her!" Akirx said while grabbing Electrostatix hand running back down the hallway taking the middle way

Akirx and Electrostatix were walking down the middle hallway when all of a sudden they saw a hamster ball whih they knew that could only be one person...(I KNOW WHO IT IS I KNOW WHO IT IS!!!!!!! You: Really? Me: YA! You: Who? Me: IT'S THE MUFFIN SQUIRREL! You : The muffin squirrel?0-0 Me: YA! IT"S A SQUIRREL THAT GIVES MUFFINS TO MUSHROOMS! You: Mushrooms? Me: YEA! You: Did you take your pills? Me: WHAT PILL!I DON"T HAVE PILLS! You: **Drags me to phramacy and gets pills **Me:WHAT'S THAT FOR! You: just swallow it Me: OK!** Grabs pills and starts chewing it then spitting it out **EWWWWWWWW!!!!THAT DIDN"T TASTE GOOD! You: YOU IDOT! YOU SWALLOW IT SWALLOW! Me: MOMMY!THE CRAZY PERSON SAYS TO EAT SOAP! You: I DIDN"T SAY THAT! Me: MOMMY!!!!!THE OLD PERSON SAID TO DESTROY THE SHOE! You: WHAT! I"M NOT OLD!AND I DIDN"T TELL YOU TO DESTROY A SHOE! Me: MO- You:** Grabs me before I could finish my sentace and shoves me into a closet **Me: MOMMY!!!!!!THE CRAZY OLD PERSON SHOVED ME INTO A CLOSET!!!! You: UGH!)

Akirx and Electrostatix found Windex in her hamsterball "WINDEX!" they screamed as they found her

"Hey,Guys!"

"Ok..I found our rooms so we can start heading towards it!" Akirx exclaimed

"Great!" he friends yelled

They followed the right directions and got to their rooms and started getting ready

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yea...I think this chapter is long enough...hmmmmm...I wonder what the next chapter shoulb be about


End file.
